


Puppy

by foxxzz



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Collars, Dry Humping, Incest, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxzz/pseuds/foxxzz
Summary: How did it all start exactly? It was just for laughs. Or supposed to be.
Relationships: Dee (Metal Family)/Heavy (Metal Family)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> some puppy play:-) i also added a few drawings 
> 
> thank you so much @scooub (at twitter) for helping me with this<3
> 
> enjoy

How did it all start exactly? 

It was just for laughs. Or supposed to be. Dee called Heavy a puppy one or two or a few times. It was a running joke between them. Well, he does act like one sometimes. He gets excited like one, he wiggles like one, he's playful and affectionate. Even his dog-like canines. He barked a few times too. 

Dee was in a pet shop, buying some cat food for strays that he and Heavy take care of sometimes. It's mostly Heavy with his golden heart. He sees a cat then begs Dee to buy food to feed it as he has no money. And Dee always gives in to his big eyes. 

He took what he needed and just as he's about to pay and leave he saw it. The collar. It looked pretty simple, a nice rich green color and made out of good quality leather, too. He didn't think about it when he grabbed it. 

But then he stopped for a second. Was he really going to buy his brother a collar? He imagined Heavy in it and thought it could be pretty funny. Heavy would appreciate the joke too. Just for fun. Without giving it too much thought, he put it in his cart. 

"It might be too heavy for a cat, sir." The cashier said while scanning the products, unaware of the actual situation. 

"It's for a dog." Dee explained with a small smirk and exited the shop. He had trouble stifling his smile while heading home. He couldn't wait to see Heavy's face.

-

He entered, glad knowing he's alone with Heavy in the house. He smoothly put his keys on the hanger and went upstairs. With everything he bought he knocked and went into Heavy's room. 

"Got food for your cats." 

The younger one gave him a toothy smile from his bed where he was laying. He hopped off and lowered the volume of the music playing while taking the food from Dee's hands. 

"Thank you! The little guys are going to be so happy." Not more than you right now, Dee thought. 

"You know they are strays, right? They can hunt for their own food." 

"Don't say that! You know how small and skinny they all are… I just can't go past them and look away…" Heavy got visibly sad, thinking about stray cats. Dee rolled his eyes. 

He didn't really care that much about them to be honest. Sure, an unfortunate situation that they ended up alone and outside, but is life ever fair? Heavy was much more empathetic and Dee only bought food for the cats to make him happy, really. The cats didn't like him either. 

"Don't sulk, I have something for you." 

"Really?! What is it?" Heavy started vibrating from excitement. The word puppy started jumping around Dee's mind again. He was sure that if Heavy had a tail it would wag so hard right now. He's was too easy. 

Dee silently reached for the collar from the inside of the bag and gave it to Heavy, watching his reaction. 

"What is it…! Dee!" The brother smiled. "No way…. What are we gonna name it?" He said, looking at the collar and Dee's faceDee face grimaced. 

"What?" 

"The dog! We're getting a dog, yeah?" 

We already have one, standing before me, Dee thought. He's as stupid as puppy, too. 

"No, you idiot. It's for you." The blond started to get frustrated. 

"For me?" Heavy stared long at the collar. "But why?" 

Dee wasn't ready for that question. He didn't know either. He just saw and bought it. He thought it would be funny. Was it funny? He was doubting himself. 

"Just for laughs. You are a puppy after all." 

Heavy looked at Dee seriously and then at the collar and started laughing. Some weird tension finally left Dee's shoulders. 

"Haha! That's so awesome. The material is really nice too… Hey, help me put it on." Heavy gave Dee the collar, turned around and put his hair up exposing his neck.

Instead of being frustrated now Dee was getting flustered. He tried not to think about it too hard when putting on and fastening the collar. Heavy moved a little and asked a question, his eyes focused on the floor.

“Maybe a little… tighter?” 

Dee swallowed and tried _not to think about it_. But it was getting to him. What it was exactly, he didn’t know. He thought the collar was fastened tight enough… But he put it even tighter to Heavy’s wish. 

A little embarrassed, Heavy put his hair down again and walked to the mirror. He stared at himself, touching the collar lightly. His face was red. Dee couldn’t laugh at that, really. He could feel his own face getting warm too, but quickly calmed himself down. Heavy looked at him with big eyes but then smiled and got on all fours.

“Bark bark bark!! Grrrrrr!” He started playfully pacing around the room. Soon Dee joined the play with a small smile. 

“Come on, puppy. Be good.” He said as he slapped his leg. “Come here.”

Heavy barked again but came to Dee and sat down on his legs. He put his hands together in a dog-like pleading manner and stuck his tongue out. His eyes were bright. He really didn’t know how badly this was affecting Dee. 

Because Dee started thinking. About _things_. Like Heavy on his knees in a different situation. Like Heavy pleading with his eyes for something more than a pat to the head. He shook his head. He had to stop it now before he did something irrational. 

“Good dog.” He patted Heavy’s head and left the room without saying anything. He closed the door without looking back. He didn’t want to see Heavy sitting confused, still on the floor with the dumb collar on. He went to his room, put Skillet on and laid down on his bed trying to stop thinking, but it was hard.

Dee wasn’t quick to do irrational and illogical things. He was rather analytical and intelligent, something he got from his dad. But he could feel his blood go faster just at the thought of Heavy in the collar. His brain felt heavy and something in his pants started to too. It was time to occupy himself with something else, to shut his brain off. Maybe some crying over not being musically talented could help with that. 

Yeah, that could work. 

-

It was finally morning and Dee didn’t sleep well. After a breakdown and throwing his guitar around, he tried to sleep but to no use. When he finally fell asleep a dream about Heavy woke him right up. Not a good dream either. He was wearing that collar… Just that collar. With those big eyes and… 

Dee ran his hands down his face and groaned. Okay! Don’t think about it. Start the day and act like nothing happened. Heavy doesn’t have problems and thoughts like that. It’s just a collar. It’s just a joke. He was usually good at hiding his troubles, this was no different. 

He got dressed, put on his makeup and walked down the stairs. As usual, his father was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Mom was probably asleep. 

“Good morning, Dee.” Said Glam with his usual smile and his usual wide eyes in his usual tone. “It seems that Heavy slept through his alarm. Could you wake him up?” Asked his father, now staring at the vegetables he was cutting with a smooth hand. Dee knew there was no use arguing so he nodded and walked up the stairs again. He was somewhat nervous about seeing Heavy again now, still so early after the dream he had. 

  
  


He tried to calm himself down when knocking on Heavy’s door, knowing well he wouldn't answer. He stepped inside and was about to tell his brother to wake up when he saw it. Heavy sleeping in the collar he gave him, his body splayed on the bed, blankets lying forgotten on the floor. 

And Dee… couldn’t stop staring. He was just lying there, unaware and unashamed. Only in the collar and some boxers, snoring loudly. It wasn’t the most pleasant sound but a rather nice sight. His dream of Heavy, naked, appeared in his mind again. It would be so easy. So easy to just sit on Heavy, hold him down and call him a dog again.

Before he could fantasize more he cleared his throat and loudly called his brother’s name. After a few tries Heavy woke up with a jolt. Before he could object, Dee spoke.  
  
“You’re going to be late. Dress yourself and come eat.” He gave Heavy a long stare and then left the room. He stood there for a second, collecting his thoughts. Just before heading downstairs he could hear Heavy swearing.

“Oh, fuck...”

He knew what he was referring to.

-

That day Heavy wore his shirt with a high neck for the first time in a while. Dee knew the collar left marks, after how tight he fastened it. That unless Heavy loosened it later, but he knew that didn’t happen by just looking at how his brother was massaging his neck while eating breakfast. 

Only their mom asked Heavy what was up with the shirt but she stopped after him explaining that he just “felt like wearing it today”. Pretty good for a bad liar. Their father looked curious but didn’t bother dragging the subject, fortunately. Heavy wouldn't be able to escape his questions without just saying the truth. 

Dee walked to school earlier than he should, hoping that the loud corridor noises would cancel everything going on in his head. Didn’t really work out. Instead, he started thinking more, not being able to focus on the book he was reading. 

Okay. He was acting weird about the idea of Heavy in the collar. He could explain that, no big deal, it just was an unusual sight to see. His thoughts when Heavy was kneeling with a pleading stare and then laying in his bed were a problem. His dream was a _big_ problem. He shouldn’t think like that. He loved Heavy, as a brother. That’s what he thought. When did it evolve into something more… intimate? Sensual? It was easy for Dee to cancel out emotions as he didn’t experience a lot of them. Maybe he just ignored those feelings when they started to happen… 

Just before he could elaborate more on that the school bell rang and it was time to start classes. Good. Finally a distraction. He put the book he was reading away and headed to class.

-

Fortunately, it didn’t get too awkward between them. They were able to hold a normal conversation, without breaking eye contact, without it being embarrassing. Never talking about the collar. Dee would gladly keep it that way, although he couldn’t stop trying to peek under Heavy’s shirt just to try and see a glimpse of the bruise that the collar could’ve left. To no use, unfortunately for Dee. 

After a quick chat he went to his room, did his homework (2 weeks ahead) and started playing the guitar. No matter what his dad said, he _would_ learn how to play. It might take years, but he just couldn't give up.

After a while and some attempts of varying success, he noticed that it was pretty late in the night. He yawned, fully ready to give up for today and go to bed. His brain finally tired enough to stop thinking. But first he had to pee. 

He left his room to see the bathroom door slightly opened, with the light on. Without thinking much he peeked inside and saw Heavy.

Not only Heavy was staring in the mirror, face all red. He was, of course, wearing that damned green collar. It looked like it was fastened really tight, hugging on Heavy’s neck hard. His brother was touching it and whimpering a little. Before he could leave and forget (or think more) about what he just saw he looked down at Heavy’s body and saw a slight tent in his pants. Without thinking, he gasped and Heavy did the same after noticing he was being watched. 

“D-Dee! It's not -” Before he could finish some primal instinct rose in Dee’s gut.

“Come to my room. Now.” He said in a low tone and left fast, before he could regret giving in to his inner voice. He knew Heavy would follow him. And he did. Now both in his bedroom, Dee locked his door, put the key in his pocket and sat on his bed.

Heavy looked distressed and it excited Dee for some reason. His mind started wandering back to his dream and now he couldn’t stop thinking about Heavy naked. His brother was standing there, looking anywhere but at Dee, trying to cover his crotch with the pajama shirt he was wearing. Dee smiled at that. 

"Down. Come here." He said, like he was talking to an actual animal. 

"Dee, come on… Let's just…" Heavy tried but he was cut off. 

"Down." He scolded, sounding even more aggressive. He didn't realize his sadistic nature was escaping his grip. He was starting to lose it and trying to calm down at the same time. He had to remember Heavy was not an actual animal. Calm down. 

In his own chaos he didn't see Heavy actually kneeling to the ground, cheeks bright as crimson. He was fiddling with his hands, waiting. Dee didn't know if it was for another command or a moment to escape. 

"Come here, puppy." Dee said, in a more affectionate tone this time, not wanting to scare his brother away. Heavy complied. 

At his moment he decides to fuck it. It was no use trying to stop his thoughts from flowing so now, why not act on them. He won't get worse than he is. And Heavy is complying too, right? He wants to keep going too… right? 

He patted Heavy's head and kept his hand there. He felt his brother’s shoulders shaking lightly. 

"What were you doing in the bathroom, hm?" His voice and posture was collected but his mind was running a thousand miles per hour. Don't act too fast. Keep your cool, though it was hard, seeing Heavy like that again. 

"I.. I was just. I wanted to put it on again?" Dee knew Heavy wouldn't bother lying, or trying to. He was too bad at it, fortunately for him. Dee didn't have to play mind games to get him to spill the truth just like that. So easy. 

"Why?" His hand started to pet Heavy's head again in a calming manner. 

"I don't know…" He looked into Dee's eyes, which seemed dissatisfied. Heavy knew he had to tell everything or more questions would come. "I like the weight of it around my neck." He said so quietly it almost went past Dee's ears. Almost. 

Dee decided to not ask more about that, he could picture the whole story in his head too well. And Heavy was starting to wiggle in place, not really knowing what to do with himself. Dee had to keep the show going. He put his foot where Heavy's forgotten erection was resting in his pants. 

"You like the weight of it _a lot_ , huh, puppy?" He left his foot there just for a moment before taking it away because Heavy looked like he was about to faint. His face was red and his hands were trembling from the effort to not touch himself. Good, Dee had a better idea than hands in mind. 

"You look so frustrated. Be a good dog and hump my leg." There was no use trying to beat around the bush with what he wanted Heavy to do. Better to just say it. Dee was getting light-headed just at the idea of what he just said. He couldn't keep calm anymore. 

Heavy stared at him with wide eyes, almost on the verge of tears. He didn't exactly look excited about the idea but as Dee showed him the key to his freedom, he knew he didn't have another choice. 

For Heavy it was a weird and new thing. He knew that Dee got around with girls, sometimes bringing them to the house when their parents were away. He could sometimes hear Dee's low panting and get flustered about the idea of his brother like that. He loved his brother and shouldn't think / _those_ / thoughts but it was so easy to picture himself with Dee in that bedroom instead of some random girl. And the collar too… 

Now he knew Dee had similar thoughts. 

Without thinking more he sat on Dee's left foot, knees on both sides of it. With the smallest touch of his dick to Dee's leg he groaned and started sweating. He was so pent up, he couldn't believe he was going through with it, he just loved Dee so much.

He started humping. 

Dee almost couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't about the collar anymore or about the joke, or about his brother acting like a puppy. It was just about Heavy and how pretty and flustered he looked while desperately humping his leg. Just like a dog.

It was about Heavy complying so easily, giving in so fast to Dee's wishes. How he laughs and smiles and gets excited about the smallest thing. 

_Holy shit, I really love him_ , Dee thought, starting to palm himself through his pants. It was so wrong. He groaned. 

Heavy realized what his brother was doing while staring right at him. He quietly moaned his name and picked up the pace. 

Suddenly he remembered the collar around his neck and started touching it, putting on a small show while unaware of it. 

_He likes the weight of it, huh…_ Dee wondered as Heavy pressed the collar even closer to his skin and choked a little. Dee's head was spinning from the idea of his hands being in the same place as that leather.

Instinctively he took his free hand and squeezed it around Heavy's neck, making him lose his balance for a second. After a few seconds Heavy's face got pale and he climaxed with a choked gasp. Dee finished himself quickly, taking in the view as much as he could. He had to remember it, though he was sure it would happen again. He would take care of that. 

With a stain on the front of his pants, Heavy fell back and started to try to undo the collar. 

"Dee… Too tight…" He said weakly, and in the next second his neck was free of its prison as Dee helped him get the collar off. 

With his brother laying on the ground he started to rub the material, adoring the quality of the leather.

"You were so good, puppy. Let's play again sometime." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> my twitter handle is @polarrrsh if you want some more content


End file.
